We are The Unholy Trinity
by FaberritanaHeyachele
Summary: Un tremendo triangulo amoroso se presenta en la tremenda trinidad  The unholy trinity . ¿Qué harán Santana, Quinn y Brittany para no perder su amistad? Brittana, Quinntany, Faberry.
1. Nuestra nueva amiga

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: El programa y los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan y Brad Falchuk. Las canciones mencionadas en los capitulos son de sus respectivos cantantes y compositores.

Este es un fanfic original

POV, OoC, Femslash, Lemmon, Lime, WAFF

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Nuestra nueva amiga.<strong>

_**POV Quinn**_

Primer dia de clases, tenía muchas ganas de ver a todos en el club Glee

Apenas llegue a la escuela me enconte con Tina:

-Hola Quinn, como te fueron en tus vacaciones? - me saludo mi amiga Asiatica

-Excelente. Pasé todo el verano en Miami con mis padres y tu? - Dije feliz

-Genial, fui a mi país y conocí a un chico super lindo. - Dijo emocionada

-Un amor a distancia? Genial - Expresé

-A distancia no, resulta que el tambien estudia aqui.

-Enserio? Quien es?

-Es nuevo, y quiere entrar al club Glee

-De verdad? Quiero conocerlo

-Vamos

Tina me llevo a la sala del coro y vimos, como siempre, a los chicos mostrando su talento. Puck haciendo BeatBox al ritmo que Finn tocaba la bateria, mientra Artie cantaba un poco, y un chico que no conocia estaba bailando en el centro de la sala. Era alto y un poco bronceado, se movia bastante bien.

-Q, el es Mike, mi novio.

-Hola, mi nombre es Mike soy bailarin y tu? - Dijo el asiatico

-Quinn, capitana de porristas, un placer. - Dije feliz

Vimos como Mike seguia bailando y Tina y yo empezamos a hacerle los coros a Artie.

Entró el Señor Shuester y nos pidió que tomaramos asiento.

- Bienvenidos de vuelta a todos, espero que este sea un buen año para ganar las nacionales y vencer a Vocal Adrenaline. Pero primero, veo que hay un chico nuevo aqui, como te llamas? - Dijo Mr Shue

-Soy Mike, soy bailarin y me gustaria unirme a New Directions para poder mostrar mi talento.

- Bien Mike, es bueno ver jovenes tan dispuestos bienvenido a New Directions. - Le dio la bienvenida

De repente, vi que en la puerta estaba una chica, era alta, su piel era palida y era rubía, muy hermosa. Usaba un short con tirantes en los hombros y una playera blanca un poco suelta, se veía bastante bien, y me di cuenta de que no solo capto mi atención, sino tambien la de Santana.

-Hola, este es el Club Glee? - Preguntó la rubia

- Si, este es, bienvenida, quieres audicionar? - La invito Mr Shue

-No lo sé, me da un poco de pena - Dijo muy inocentemente.

- Vamos, animate - la alentó - seguro te ira bien

-De acuerdo - Dijo un poco convencida - Mi nombre es Brittany Susan Pierce, tengo raices holandesas, mi gato se llama Lord Tubbington y a veces fuma. Me gusta bailar y cantar, asi que cantare esta canción.

La chica se acercó al los chicos de la banda para preguntar si conocian la cancion que queria cantar, todos asintieron, y ella les dedicó una muy amable sonrisa, entre ellos estaba Finn, lo cual obviamente puso a RuPaul celosa.

Se paró en medio de la sala y empezó a sonar la musica y ella empezó a moverse un poco y despues a cantar.

_**You say that I'm messing with your head**_

_**All 'cause I was making out with your friend **_

_**Love hurts whether it's right or wrong **_

_**I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun**_

La rubia se puso de rodillas para cantar el pedazo que seguía de la canción

_**You're on your knees**_

_**Begging ''please**_

_**Stay with me''**_

_**But honestly**_

_**I just need to be a little crazy**_

La rubía se puso de pie y nos dedico una linda sonrisa a Santana y a mi

_**All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell**_

_**All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about**_

_**If you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me, baby, baby**_

_**All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell**_

La chica se mostraba decidida y conquistadora, y cada vez llamaba mas mi atención y la de Santana

_**So what if I go out on a million dates **_

_**You never call or listen to me anyway**_

_**I rather rage than sit around and wait all day**_

_**Don't get me wrong. I just need some time to play**_

_**You're on your knees**_

_**Begging please**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**But honestly**_

_**I just need to be a little crazy**_

Esa chica demostro que tenía estilo buen ritmo y excelente voz, justo lo que necesitabamos. No solo nos hacía falta una chica para la piramide de las Cheerios, también necesitabamos una tercera amiga, no podíamos ser solo Santana y yo. Y esa chica era más que perfecta, Santana se volteo hacia mi y me dio una señal de aprovacion, la cual yo le devolvi dandonos a entender que esa chica sería nuestra nueva mejor amiga.

_**All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell**_

_**All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about**_

_**If you love me, if you hate me**_

_**You can save me, baby, baby**_

_**All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell**_

La chica terminó de cantar y se puso de pie mientras todos aplaudiamos impresionados.

-Wow, eso estuvo genial Brittany - dijo Mr Shue

-Por favor, digame Britt, entonces, ¿Puedo entrar al club glee?

-Desde luego Britt, ahora seras parte de New Directions, y me parece genial que ahora tengamos dos nuevos bailarines en el coro, eso nos ayudara en las Nacionales - dijo Mr Shue bastante feliz.

Despues de un rato, el señor Shuester seguia hablandonos acerca de las nacionales, aunque primero debiamos preocuparnos por las seleccionales.

...

_**POV Santana**_

Cuando la clase acabo, Quinn y yo nos encaminamos hacia esta chica, Brittany para hablar con ella.

-Hey Brittany - grité para llamar su atención.

- Hola, ustedes estaban el el club verdad?

-Sí, asi es, yo soy Quinn y ella es mi amiga Santana - dijo la rubia de ojos verdes - nos gusto mucho tu interpretación de 'what the hell' y estuvimos hablando y tenemos algo que proponerte.

-¿Qué cosa? - dijo un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Te gustaria unirte a las Cheerios con nosotras? - Pregunte feliz - Nos hace falta una integrante y la entrenadora Sue nos pidio a Q y a mi que nosotras la eligieramos y al parecer tu tienes todo para ser una Cheerio de McKinley.

-Sí, ademas se ve que tienes caracter y queriamos ver si tambien quieres ser nuestra amiga - Dijo Quinn, aunque sonaba bastante ansiosa

-Seguro, me encantaría unirme a las Cheerios y desde luego me encantaria ser su amiga. - Expreso la holandesa.

* * *

><p>Espero que sea de su agrado, es mi primer fic y porfa comenten c:<p> 


	2. The unholy threesome

**Capitulo 2: The Unholy Threesome: Un pato, un oso y un cordero**

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: El programa y los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan y Brad Falchuk. Las canciones mencionadas en los capitulos son de sus respectivos cantantes y compositores.

Este es un fanfic original

POV, OoC, Femslash, Lemmon, Lime, WAFF

Lemmon, mucho Lemmon en este capxD perdon tengo una mente vaga y cochambrosa x) :B

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV Quinn<strong>_

Despues de unos meses, las cosas cambiaron un poco. Santana, Britt y yo empezamos a salir mas que antes, siempre juntas desde luego, ibamos a todas las fiestas, hicimos un pacto de contarnos con quienes nos acostabamos y como eran las experiencias, incluso nos dieron un apodo: 'The Unholy Trinity', ya que eramos - como el nombre lo dice - tremendas. No habia hombre - o mujer - que se nos resistiera, y estabamos orgullosas de eso. Pero eso no era lo que yo quería, no quería acostarme con otras personas por amor, ahora solo lo hacia por dignidad o simplemente por placer, el sexo se había convertido en una necesidad fisiologica, pero yo buscaba algo mas, ya que sin querer admitirlo, la holandesa que tenía poco de conocer hacía que despertaran mil emociones sobre mi

En tan solo un par de meses, esa rubia holandesa que tenía poco tiempo de conocer desperto en mi emociones. Emociones que no conocía y que ningun hombre me hacía sentir, cuando me hablaba, cuando me hacia cosquillas, cuando estaba cerca de mi. Pero tambien sabia que ella, por alguna razon, era mas unida a Santana que a mí, yo sabía que ellas a veces tenían sexo, y no le prestaba atención porque solo eran los juegos lesbicos de Santana, antes era yo, pero decíamos que queríamos probar sabores diferentes, despues de tanto tiempo me parece raro que yo aun no he probado el sabor de Britt, asi que decidí hacerlo.

Esta noche sería mi noche, la noche de acostarme con Brittany por primera vez, pero no podria hacerlo asi nadamas, asi que lo mejor que se me ocurrio fue el plan perfecto: Un trio. Las tres habiamos hablado acerca de que ninguna jamás habia hecho un trio antes, y queriamos saber que se sentiria, asi que era la forma perfecta de hacerlo.

Todos los viernes despues de la escuela nos vamos juntas, comemos, charlamos, salimos a fiestas o de compras y luego dormimos en casa de una de nosotras. Esta noche toco en la casa de Santana, y era perfecto pues sus padres viajaron a Puerto Rico a visitar a un pariente enfermo o algo así, y Santana tenía que quedarse a cuidar la casa, asi que esa sería mi oportunidad.

Apenas llegamos, Britt y yo dejamos nuestras cosas en la habitación de huespedes para ponernos nuestras pijamas y ver un maraton de peliculas toda la noche. Yo me puse un short y un top que apenas cubria mis pechos, Santana se puso un pantalon y una playera que le quedaba bastante suelta y Britt se puso unos shorts extremadamente cortos y un top blanco - amo que no use sostén para dormir - con el que se veía deliciosa.

-Oigan chicas, tengo una idea - Dije con tono tentador.

-Te escucho Fabray - dijo Santana interesada.

-Que tal si aprovechamos que no estan los padres de San y hacemos lo que queremos hacer?

-¿Un desfile de modas? - Preguntó la inocente rubia de ojos azules.

- Un trío - la corregí con tono lujurioso.

- Me parece una excelente idea - asimilo Santana - amo cuando se te ocurren estas cosas Q.

De inmediato fuimos a la habitación de los padres de Santana - ya que la cama es más grande - y nos sentamos en la cama. Primero Santana comenzó besandomé, hacía tiempo que no probaba los labios sabor chocolate de la latina. Abrí mis labios para dejar que introduciera su lengua dentro de mi boca; abrí mi ojo izquierdo y pude ver como Britt se mordía los labios mientras frotaba sus pechos con sus manos, de inmediato decidí ayudarle y con mi mano izquierda tome uno de sus senos y comenzé a frotarlo; mientras, mi mano derecha recorría los muslos de Santana mientras ella tomaba ambos pechos mios en sus seductoras manos y los masajeaba suavemente. Retiré mi mano derecha de la pierna de santana y mientras ella besaba mis pechos yo le quitaba el top a Brittany y despues pasé a besarla. Al fin pude sentir los labios de la rubia de ojos azules, tenían un exquisito sabor a durazno y su lengua y la mia bailaban perfectamene a un mismo ritmo, pero yo quería mas. Entre Britt y yo le quitamos la ropa a Santana dejandola - al igual que nosotras - solo en braga, la cual estabamos dispuestas a quitar.

_**POV Brittany**_

Quinn me besaba y sabia exquisito, pero yo quería probar más de Santana, Quinn dejo de besarme y le quitamos entre las dos la braga a Santana y quedo totalmente desnuda ante nosotras, Quinn empezo a pasar su lengua por todo su cuerpo y marcando con enfasis el valle que se hace entre los pechos perfectos de Santana, empezé a besarla y ella masajeaba mis pechos, despues Quinn y Santana me pusieron a mi contra la cama y se pusieron sobre mi, Santana comenzó a besar y lamer mis pezones hasta que los hizo reaccionar y ambos quedaron totalmente rigidos, mientras Quinn se deshizo de mi braga y metió su lengua dentro de mi sexo y acariciaba mi clítoris lo cual hizo que soltara un pequeño gemido.

_**OoC**_

Quinn metio sus dedos indice y el del medio en su boca para asegurarse de que estuvieran lo suficiente mojados y los introdujo lentamente en la holandesa, que rapidamente empezó a mover las caderas lentamente al ritmo de los dedos de la capitana de porristas. Santana besaba los pechos de Britt lo que hacía que su excitación fuera aun mayor. Quinn aceleró los movimientos de sus dedos produciendo gritos y gemidos de placer provenientes de la chica de ojos azules, los movimientos de los dedos de la rubia aumentaban cada vez más

-Quinn! - Gritaba la holandesa - Para, ya no aguanto!

- Más, Quinny más - le decia la latina.

-Basta, Q, basta, voy a, voy a... - dijo la holandesa antes de soltar un grito desgarrador con la firma Fabray en el.

La rubia de ojos azules pudo sentir como la humedad de la holandesa se expandia por sus dedos asi que detuvo el movimiento.

-Ya no puedo más - dijo Brittany.

-Parece que quedan dos - dijo Quinn mirando a la latina con las pupilas dilatadas de la excitación.

Esta vez, Santana se montó en Quinn y comenzó a imitar los movimientos de un chico haciendo que sus sexos chocaran y causando mayor excitación para ambas. Las arremetidas entre Santana y Quinn hasta que ambas alcanzaron el orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo lanzando gritos casi como si las estuvieran asesinando con un cuchillo lentamente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV Brittany<strong>_

No se cuanto tiempo pasó exactamente despues de que termino lo que llamamos '**The Unholy Threesome' **pero se que nos quedamos dormidas desnudas y abrazadas; alrededor de las 5 de la mañana Q me despertó y me dijó que fueramos al cuarto de invitados antes de que los padres de Santana llegarán. Entramos y nos acostamos abrazadas, su cuerpo es muy comodo, y seguimos desnudas aun asi no me parece raro. Quinn me mirá a los ojos, tiene unos hermoso ojos color esmeralda.

-Tienes los ojos mas hermosos del mundo - le dijé

- Los tuyos son aun más hermosos - me respondio con una bella sonrisa.

- Amo tu olor a cereza - me dijo mientras aspiraba mi olor

- Yo amo tu escencia de citricos

- Agridulces como yo - admitió

- Eres bipolar Quinn Fabray, eres como un cordero, eres adorable, pero no siempre - le dijé

- Cuando era pequeña, mi madre tambien me decia eso - me confesó - me decía que yo era su **little lamb**

- Aww, que tierno apodo n_n - le dijé - a mi me dicen que soy como un pato

-Eres una linda **Ducky-Pierce **- dijó ella. Awww, Ducky-Pierce ame ese apodo ^^

-Ducky Pierce, me gustó. - Dijé - y Santana es como un oso

- Mala, defiende lo suyo pero por dentro es buena y tierna - me interrumpió - ella es una Santy-Bear.

-Jajaja, si asi es.

_**POV Quinn**_

Duramos platicando toda la noche sobre nuestros apodos Little lamb, Ducky-Pierce y Santy-Bear. Esta holandesa es lo más tierno del mundo, adorable, un poco inmadura, la escuchó hablar sobre los unicornios, duendes y gnomos que viven en su jardín y me parece tan adorable, normalmente golpearía a alguien que dijera cosas infantiles como esas, pero a mi patito jamas le haría eso. Es tan perfecta. La veo directamente a los ojos y no puedo evitar acercarme. Sus labios llaman a los mios y estos ultimos responden el llamado, unimos nuestros labios en un beso lleno de pasión, nuestras lenguas danzan al mismo ritmo como si la coreografía la hubiesen ensayado durante meses y sus labios tienen un sabor a cereza tan exquisito que parece irreal. Sin duda no hay mejor forma de terminar una noche de sexo salvaje, que besando a esa persona especial.

* * *

><p><strong>Losé no tiene mucho sentido xD, pero esqe nosee, he leido demasiados fics con lemmon y noseex3 no tengo excusas._.<strong>

**Perdon por no actualizar, esque la escuela me ha secuestrado._. ademas lo escribo en tiempo real y tardó mucho para inspirarme y de hecho quiero confesar que de cierta manera esta inspirado en hecho reales (tambien casi en tiempo real) No me odien y espero que les guste :3**

**De nuevo mil perdones por la tardanza**

**S'Rivera'Morris**


End file.
